


Dance With Me

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Charbee Week, F/M, Fanart, Missing Scene, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, bee cheers charlie up, bumblebee is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: Charlie tries to teach Bumblebee how to slow dance.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83
Collections: Charbee Week





	Dance With Me

Missing Scene! Charlie teaching Bee how to slow dance--but it probably ended up being a big more like cheerful bouncing towards the end. The time in between them having an emotional feels about her Dad while this song swells in the background and Bee messing with his radio before Memo interrupts.

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week! Day 1: Unchained Melody
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art


End file.
